1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management program, a file management method, a file management apparatus, an imaging device, and a recording medium and particularly relates to a file management program, a file management method, a file management apparatus, an imaging device, and a recording medium whereby files can be sorted and organized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a digital still camera, when a subject is photographed, image data indicating a subject image is recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card.
In conventional digital still cameras, when such image data is recorded on a recording medium, one folder is formed in the recording medium and the image data is sequentially stored in the folder.
However, in such a system of recording image data in a single folder, it is difficult to sort and organize image data at some future date.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-262030 suggests that a photographing reference board having a keyword is photographed with a subject by a digital camera and photographed images are sorted by keyword.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169222 suggests that a plurality of folders are prepared beforehand to allow the user to arbitrarily select a folder to record an image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-37805 suggests that a folder is prepared for each picture taking mode and recording folders are automatically sorted according to picture taking modes before recording.